The Fox and the Hound finale
by Serrye
Summary: NarutoxKiba pairing. Yaoi people! sexual content and bad language! sequel to 'The Fox and the Hound 2' Kiba is stunned by a home visit from Naruto, what will the beast ninja do!


The Fox and the Hound Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just love writing about them, so just read and enjoy! ^_^

The afternoon sun shone down onto the wide yard. The huge wooden hut was silent as the four large huskies dozed lazily after a hard morning of training. The water slouched inside the large metal tub in the centre of the grassy lawn. The small ivory puppy yapped up at his master, his tail thwacking against the surface of the water, propelling the water over the side of the tub. A laugh escaped the Inuzuku ninja while he worked the shampoo into the pup's fur lovingly, his hitai-ate gleaming in the sunlight. "I'm almost done, Akamaru" he smiled, the water soaking his arms and front while his companion squirmed playfully in the water. Kiba wiped his nose on his forearm, the sun heating his skin through his fishnet shirt.

"Kiba! Once Akamaru is clean and dry he needs to be brushed and wormed!" His mother's firm voice called to him from the house. Akamaru froze beneath his hands; he stoked him reassuringly, looking over his shoulder to his mother, standing in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. "Yeah yeah…" he muttered, rolling his eyes at being reminded for the fourth time.

"And don't forget Kuromaru needs his eye bathing every morning!" Tsume ordered, placing her hands on her hips, her sharp black eyes narrowing at her son. Kiba scratched his cheek, the dried crusted henna paint flaking away beneath his nails "Stop that! It will smudge! You can wash it off when you shower" Tsume barked, causing Kiba to drop his hands back into the water, growling with irritation. The red henna paste was driving him mad, his mother had insisted on the dye after getting fed up with him coming home with his clan marks smudged.

He felt his mother's stare on him, making the nape of his neck bristle. He rinsed Akamaru's fur silently, awaiting his mother's next order. "Hana will be back in two days, are you certain you can cope until then?" Tsume asked, concealing her worry sternly. Kiba rolled his eyes, picking Akamaru up gently. The puppy liked at his face lovingly, his tail wagging, throwing water against Kiba's side. "Yes mom, I can manage" Kiba insisted for the third time that day. Tsume had been called away to train a group of Chunin tracking skills and his sister was still away on a veterinary visit; leaving Kiba alone to take care of the house and the pack.

"Remember the Haimaru need separating at meal times, oh and that-"

"-That Kuromaru needs his supplements before bed! Yeah mom, I got it!... I do this stuff all the time anyway, it's not like I'm gonna forget just because you're not here!" Kiba snarled, placing Akamaru on the large towel that lay on the lawn, glaring over at his mother.

Tsume blinked, her red eyelids fluttering, watching her son for a moment, a flare of pride sparked inside of her. She trusted him unquestionably but he was still young and needed a tight leash. "Clean the tub now you're done" she ordered before disappearing inside of the house. Kiba sighed, his shoulders deflating as he dried Akamaru gently, glancing at the kennel he saw Kuromaru's good eye watching him, the large husky smirking superiorly from his hut "What're you laughin' at!" Kiba huffed, sneering when the dog snorted and placed his head back down, napping in the shade.

Kiba shook his head, scratching the paste that irritated his skin _'Stupid henna… It's Naruto's fault… if it weren't for him rubbin' it off, I wouldn't have to put up with this stuff!'_ The thought made him pause, a fierce blush colouring his cheeks when the blonde ninja roamed his mind. It had been almost a week since Kiba had dared to go to Naruto's apartment, where he lost the courage to tell the knuckle headed ninja him how he felt about him. A wave of worry washed over him, _'I hope nothing's changed between us,' _he thought to himself, it had taken him days to accept that their arrangement was probably the only way he would ever have Naruto; and to him, it was better to have Naruto in that way, than to not have him at all.

Kiba blinked when Akamaru yapped up at him, shaking off the blush he resumed drying the puppy's fur with the fluffy towel, making the pup pant and wag his tail happily. Kiba's ears twitched, hearing a faint knock at the front door of the house, he raised an eyebrow leaning an ear up into the sound, squinting he tried to hear and frowned when he realised that it was too far away. "All done, Akamaru" he beamed, watching Akamaru shake thoroughly from ears to tail, shaking off the last droplets of moisture missed by the towel. Kiba laughed, shielding himself behind his hands, he looked down at himself, _'Great, now I need a shower'_ he frowned, the smell of wet fur and pine shampoo filling his nostrils, he took a breath, pausing when he caught a familiar scent, he raised his chin and sniffed the air cautiously.

Kiba's nostrils flared, his eyes widened as Akamaru's tail began wagging. Kiba swallowed nervously, recognising the very familiar scent, his chest tightened _'No! what's he doing here?!'_ his mind swirled, shaking his head in disbelief, _'It can't be.'_

"Kiba, you have a visitor" Tsume called to her son with a smile, Kiba gulped, _'Shit!'_ his skin tingling, suddenly thankful he was down wind of his mother so that she wouldn't notice the fear or arousal that burnt inside of him when his sharp eyes met wide deep blue. Spiky blonde hair shining in the sunlight, his smile wide and handsome as he nodded in greeting. Kiba's breath vacuumed inside of him, his skin heating, his insides tingling at the sight of the one he loved.

"Don't be rude, Kiba!" Tsume growled, Kiba blinked, looking at his mother before glancing at the floor suddenly shy "Hey Naruto" he muttered, looking at Akamaru as he sat watching his master patiently. Tsume let out a sigh, shaking her head hopelessly "Forgive my idle son Naruto, he had a training session this morning and has been moping ever since" Tsume said to the blonde Genin, an amused smirk tugging her mouth.

"Not a problem, Inuzuka-san" Naruto smiled up at her politely, his hands casually resting behind his head.

"You are more than welcome to stay and keep Kiba company while I am away, Naruto. I think Kiba would like that, and he could probably use a hand, you know how useless he is" Tsume smiled at Naruto making Kiba cringe, suddenly feeling even more self-conscious.

"That sounds great Inuzuka-san, but I'm sure Kiba can manage without me, there are a lotta things I _know_ he's good at" Naruto beamed, Kiba's head whirled up, his face a flame at the sexual innuendo in Naruto's tone. Tsume laughed obliviously "Nonesence! He hasn't had a friend stay in a long time, you are very welcome here!" She nodded, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Kiba, don't just sit there, that tub needs cleaning! I'm leaving now, make sure you look after Naruto while he is here. Make him welcome" Tsume ordered, nodding goodbye to her son before disappearing from view. Kiba swallowed hard, _'What the hell just happened?'_ he asked himself, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"You're moms nice Kiba" Naruto chuckled eyeing his friend with a smirk. Kiba let out a sigh before pushing himself onto his feet "What do you want, Naruto?" he asked tightly, suddenly unwilling to play games. Kiba lifted the tub, pouring the water onto the grass before picking up the hose pipe. Naruto watched him hungrily, his tanned skin on display through his fish net shirt, his grey pants wet and clinging to his legs, his bare feet and shins visible as he padded over the lawn. "I just thought I'd come say hi… Seein' as we both have the weekend free and all" Naruto answered casually, dropping his hands to rest inside the pockets of his orange pants trying to supress his smirk.

Kiba hosed out the tub and turned his upside down to dry. He let out a sigh, scratching his cheek in irritation, "That's all you came here for? To say hi?" he asked a little disappointed, raising an eyebrow at Naruto suspiciously.

"Well yeah… Why? What else ya got in mind?" Naruto grinned mischievously. Kiba blinked, another blush burning his face, he couldn't take the tension anymore, "I gotta go take a shower, make yourself at home" he muttered, barging past Naruto and into the house. Naruto frowned, looking down at Akamaru "What I do?" he questioned, confused by Kiba's reaction. Akamaru whimpered, snorted at him in frustration and trotted off into the kennel hut.

Kiba fell back against the bathroom door with a groan, he winced at himself in the mirror _'Why did you do that? Things are gonna get awkward! All be wants is a quick fuck! That's not so bad right?'_ he asked himself, trying to supress the sadness that ebbed through him. He shook himself off, striping quickly, he jumped into the shower, hissing in a breath as the hot spray scalded his skin. He closed his eyes, trying to focus, to pull his feelings back inside of himself, _'You had your chance to tell him and you blew it! You just couldn't keep your hands off him, you only have yourself to blame!' _he berated himself lifting his face into the stream of water, feeling it wash away the henna from his cheeks.

He felt his mind starting to wander back to the blonde ninja, unable to help his thoughts; the past year with Naruto had been so exiting, meeting in secret, sharing the forbidden parts of one another that no one else had, touching him in a way no one ever had before, tasting his body. Kiba moaned, ducking his head he felt his body rousing, he steadied himself against the wall with his hands, trying to calm his thundering heart.

Feeling hands on his hips he jolted upright, turning and staring into those deep mischievous blue pools. The dangerously sexy grin fixed on him, he swallowed, his eyes dropping to rake over Naruto's naked body as he stood in front of him in the shower. Kiba gasped, looking down to see that Naruto just as aroused as he was, his throat tightened, unable to find words, his body hopeless from lust. Desire burnt through him as he met Naruto's eyes, the blonde stepped forward, Kiba held his ground, shivering when Naruto pressed up against him, a predatory look in his sparkling blue eyes.

Kiba stood panting, his body frozen, his brain a swirling mess of nothing but the sensation of skin on skin. Naruto leaned forward brushing his lips gently against Kiba's, flicking his tongue at the corner of the brunette's mouth. The best ninja's lips quivered, his breath hitching in his throat "You said to make myself at home" Naruto smiled, his voice low and hungry, Kiba gave a slight nod in response, his voice incapacitated. "I was feeling dirty" the blonde muttered, nipping at Kiba's bottom lip, making him whimper, his brows furrowing helplessly, until the longing became too much. Kiba ducked forward claiming Naruto's mouth in a long searing kiss.

Naruto's firm hands clamped onto Kiba's naked backside, lifting the beast ninja onto him. The brunette's legs wrapping around his waist as he pushed Kiba back against the tiled wall, moaning into Naruto's mouth he clawed at his neck, their tongues thrashing against one another. Naruto pulled back, attacking the brunette's neck hungrily, leaving Kiba panting, his sharp black eyes lidding at the ceiling, his mouth slack, revealing his wolf like teeth.

Naruto released a hand, lifting two fingers to gently place them into Kiba's hot mouth. Kiba sucked on them with a low growl, lathering them with saliva while Naruto feasted on his neck. The blonde smiled against him, withdrawing his fingers, the hot saliva trailing from Kiba's lips to his index finger. Kiba panted beneath him helplessly, Naruto's mouth found his sensitive ear, nibbling and licking the lobe making Kiba's skin tingle. Kiba swallowed hard, feeling Naruto's fingers press against him, fighting the urge to tighten he closed his eyes, feeling the first thick digit slide inside.

Kiba shivered against Naruto, his arms clamping around his neck, a whimper escaping his lips, Naruto slid a second finger inside of him, stretching and probing gently, his own hunger burning, he claimed Kiba's lips, the urge to be inside of him was too much. Naruto pulled his hips back and in one swift move switched his fingers for his throbbing cock, sliding into Kiba as far as he could. Kiba winced, releasing Naruto's mouth with a moan, the pain flashed through him until Naruto's fingers brushed his erection. Sharp black eyes shot open, glazed and blinded with lust, he gasped, frowning when Naruto refused to move.

Their eyes met, making Kiba blush, his body trembling beneath the shower spray. Naruto's brows twitched, leaning in, he brushed their noses together gently, their ragged breaths mixing together. The blonde boys thumb circled the slit of Kiba's erection making him moan, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Naruto's, he whimpered helplessly. "Say it Kiba," Naruto's voice was low and gruff, making Kiba's eyes open, a confused frown on his face, his brain was useless under the touch of Naruto's torturous thumb.

"Tell me what you couldn't last time" The blonde urged, his blue eyes burning into his. Kiba's breath hitched, his eyes searching Naruto's, wide with panic _'He can't be serious!'_ Kiba panicked silently, moaning when Naruto's hand squeezed around him painfully. "I'm not moving until you say it," Naruto panted seriously, his hand stilling around Kiba. The beast ninja whimpered, trying to buck his hips desperately but finding no leverage _'If I tell him, will he leave?'_ his mind questioned through the haze, _'Of course he will! I can't compare to Sasuke!'_ he scolded himself, his eyes dropping to the floor, sadness stabbing through him.

Naruto pulled his head back, looking at Kiba seriously, his hand released Kiba to cup his face, stroking the red dye on his cheek, with his thumb. Kiba met his gaze cautiously, his blue eyes offering silent encouragement that made Kiba bite his lower lip, the urge to bare his feelings burnt as hot as the desire to bare his body. "Say it… I need to hear, you say it" Naruto's words were desperate and needful, Kiba's heart thundered. "I.. I love you" Kiba's voice croaked, his throat tight, his eyes wide and panicked. Naruto's eyes softened, his mouth tugged into a brilliant smile before he lunged forward, claiming Kiba's mouth with his, driving his hips into him.

The kiss was spine tingling, Kiba clutched Naruto's hair moaning into his mouth as the blonde began to move in and out of him. The sensation was electric, Naruto was different. His usual desperation and animalist flare gone instead his touch was tender and confident, his pace was sure and thorough, his mouth was gentle and searching. Kiba moaned, shivering at the realisation that Naruto wasn't just fucking him, he was making love to him. His chest ached _'No you're imagining it!'_ his mind sneered while Naruto trailed kisses along his jaw. Kiba mewed, feeling Naruto brush that place inside of him that made his brain melt while the blonde's hand stroking him.

His eyes screwed shut, his head lolling back as he felt Naruto twitch inside of him, clamping his legs around Naruto's strong waist, his body stiffened "Naruto" he whimpered, orgasming hard against him. Feeling Naruto's hands clamp onto his hips and tighten, his face was against Kiba's neck "Kiba" he moaned, pushing deep into him as he came, clutching the brunette desperately.

Naruto's knees sagged, he placed a hand against the wall, steadying himself while he sank to the floor of the shower, pulling Kiba on top of him, both panting and sighing in the afterglow. Naruto pulled Kiba to lie on his chest, his hand stroking Kiba's damp hair gently. The beast ninja's eyes lidded lazily, Naruto turned his head, nuzzling into Kiba's hair with a sleepy smile "I love you, too" He whispered making Kiba bolt up onto his elbow, looking down at Naruto in disbelief, his sharp black eyes searching the blonde's face.

Naruto let out a sleepy laugh, pulling him back down "Don't look so surprised" Naruto smiled, stroking his cheek, he claimed his mouth, making Kiba's heart stop. "But what about Sasuke?" Kiba questioned against Naruto's lips. Naruto pulled back, looking into Kiba's eyes, "What about him? The only person I ever think about it you" Naruto smiled, brushing Kiba's damp bangs away from his beautiful face. Kiba felt a smile creep across his face, feeling his fear evaporate he claimed Naruto's mouth. His mind whirling with emotions, he was ecstatic, elated and dumbstruck all at the same time. The only thing he was certain of was that Naruto was his now, and he would never let him go.


End file.
